


Of Things to be Wrong and Things to be Right.

by Keladrion



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Brothers, F/M, Gen, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keladrion/pseuds/Keladrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please, and there was so much behind that word, so much. Please you're my brother. Please I need you. Please I'm breaking. Please you're my brother and I need you and I'm breaking. And Stefan must have heard him because he came.</p>
<p>No slash, just the brothers being brotherly for once. Damon being sad as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Things to be Wrong and Things to be Right.

**Author's Note:**

> In simple terms, this is basically Stefan comforting Damon after a break up (not with Elena. Just some random OC).
> 
> Thing is, i don't really like Stefan, this is just how it turned up. I don't like Stefan, because Damon loves him and wants to be brothers like they're meant to be, and Stefan never lets them. I think, sometimes, that they just need to be brothers, as they were in the beginning. Maybe that's just me.

**Of Things to be Wrong and Things to be Right**

Damon Salvatore never thought he'd find love again, not after Katharine and _Elena_ and _Rose_ , and he was wrong. But when he did find love once more, in a wild city girl called Harriet, he just knew that it would never last, and he was right.

When the end came, as he knew it would, it came quietly, trying to sneak upon him when he least expected it. But he did expect it, he had seen it a mile away, so as he sat across from her in a small café along a busy road, with Harry fidgeting nervously informant of him, he thought he might as well tell her _now_ , before the end came. He thought he might as well tell her what would always be his downfall. He thought he might as well tell her _I love you_ before his heart was broken once again.

And broken it was, in a way that was just so much worse than all the other times. Worse that the times with Katharine and the times with Elena; so much worse. And it wasn't because he loved her more, no, he had tried his best to shield his heart as much as he could against Harry, and it had worked, almost. But still it wasn't that it was her breaking his heart, this normal, wild city girl, it was that his heart was being broken. His heart had suffered so much; surely it deserved a little happiness.

And so when he say across from the last person that would ever give his heart, and listened to her go on about how she was sorry and how there was someone else and how she never thought this would happen; _he did_. She was trying to make it all better, and he didn't have the _heart_ to tell her that nothing could possible make this better, and that this was _it_ for him. He just let her leave, let her leave him broken.

So Damon called the only person left in the world that could ever have a place in his long dead heart; Stefan. _Stefan please could you come and get me?_ He was desperate, and he almost couldn't take the answering: _no, you can run, it will be_ _quicker_. And all he could think to say again was _please_ , and there was so much behind that word, so much. _Please you're my brother. Please I need you. Please I'm breaking. Please you're my brother and I need you and I'm breaking_. And Stefan must have heard him because he came.

He came through the door almost an hour later and said: "Are you coming then?" and Damon nodded and sat himself in the front seat of Stefan's car and stared determinedly at his hands. His old hands that had done so much and killed so many, his old blood drenched hands. It was his hands that had ruined him.

"Am I so…" he whispered, "Am I so _disgusting_ that no one can love me at all? And Stefan let out a long, shuddering breath and turned to look at him with eyes just as old as his hands and his eyes that had seen just as much, and shook his head fiercely.  
" _No_ Damon." He said, sounding almost angry, " _No._ "  
"But…" he trailed of, turning his eyes away from Stefan's and down to his filthy hands once more.  
"I said no, Damon." Stefan said, a little softer now, "You're _my_ brother and _I_ love you."  
"Are you-" he started and stopped and started again, "But it's not just _because_ you're my brother, is it?"   
"No, Damon. Don't you think that after all these years I've learnt to love you because you're you, and not because we're related?" Damon turned his eyes back up to Stefan's "You are _arrogant_ and _rude_ , and sometimes unstable, and _all kinds of annoying_ , but _I love you_ for it. Stop feeling sorry for yourself Damon, it doesn't suit you, and understand that _you are loved_."  
"Oh," Damon said and this time turned to look out of the window. "Yes, oh," Stefan said and started the car, "Now let's go _home_."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. The end's a bit cringey, if it helps i wrote it like, last year or before that even.


End file.
